The Black Demons
by TheAngelWithBlackWings99
Summary: Pitch is killing believing children. Atracting more than the Guardians. Have Sam and Dean stepped in to far... Will they try and destroy them? Or will they join forces. This story will have swears and such content but nothing to far. ( I don't Owen anything!) all Guardians are here and most of the supernatural characters.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't like to start chapters "short" but I have to get a feel for this story and approval from you! Please review, follow, favorite. I don't care witch one! I do love criticizing when people judge my work and tell me what I should or should not do. But please be nice about it! Also each chapter will be dedicated to someone and someone new each chapter.

Today's dedication is to moongirl1155 who inspired me to try a cross over. And, this story is dedicated to my great gramps who passed away. He was a state trooper. He once told me I had beutiful writing and wanted to read it all the time. Sadly he never got the a chance. He got really sick.

This is for you gramps.

Sam POV

"I found another case!" I yelled dropping the news paper on the table. Smirking at Dean from across the dinner.

"Yea in a minuet Sam!" Dean called back to me.

"Now what did you say your name is?" He continued making the girl giggle.

"Laura" she giggled smiling at him.

"Ok Laura..." He said handing her one of the many phone numbers he has. He's probably gonna ditch that one tomorrow.

Can't let the FBI find us.

He gave her a wink and turned back to me smirking shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So what did you find?" He asked casually sitting across from me in our booth. I rolled my eyes.

I laid the news article out on the table.

Teen Commits Suicied Because Of Nightmares! The caption blurred out in bold font.

"Nightmares?" Dean looked at me skeptically.

"Yea see I think it's some kind of spirit trying to manifest its self. In the police report the parents said that she didn't get a lot of sleep. They said that there daughter would curl up on her bed and refused to sleep because she said a murderous man would be waiting for her."

"Do you think it might have something to do with dream root again?"dean raised his eye brows in question.

"I don't think so, but I could be wrong."

"Ok Sammy but if this turns out to be nothing the next strip club is on you." Dean groaned placing 20 bucks on the table.

Pitches POV

"Ah ha ha ha. Those guardians those pathetic stupid children lovers!"

"Don't they understand fear is more powerful than love, laughter and believing?"

"I just killed a girl an innocent girl!"

With one touch I just needed to infect her mind.

She did it here self. Fear consuming her mind over and over.

Making me stronger and stronger.

Till she ended it herself.

She could of lasted a few more days. But that much strain on the body. It's like scaring a bunny.

She would of had so much mental and physical fear her heart wouldn't be able to take it. She would die of a heart attack.

"Oh well.."

Who cares if another kid died? It's called tactical advantage. You believe in the guardians? Your my next victim. Easy as that.

Than rumors spread and every child will be to scared to believe because if they do. They die.

"It's! Brilliant! Brilliant! Brilliant! I tell you!"

"This plan will never fail!"

"Yea just like the last one." My dark horse grunted out.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" I snarled glaring at my dream sand horse."

"This plan is fool proof!" I laughed standing on top of my glob!

"Well I it frost proof?" The horse smirked

"I growled blasting it back into its cage."

"I pitch the nightmare king! Will rule! Once more!" I screamed faceing my globe enveloping it in a blanket of black sand.

"And no one, will stop me!"

So what do you think? It may only be two POV's now but when I get it started it could be Five to seven just in one chapter. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:Thank you! Thank you so much! For reviewing/following!

This chapters dedication is to FizzBitch. She was the first one to follow my story. So Thank you! XD you made my day.

Please review!

Deans POV

"You realize it's like a five day drive right?" I asked Sam who's throwing a pouty fit in the front seat.

"Dean!." Sam growled crossing his arms and locking his jaw tight.

"Well it's a waste of gas money Sammy!"

I countered.

"Dean! It's a stolen credit card! Under a fake name! With four hundred thousand dollars on it just for gas! It doesn't matter!" Sam shouted at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine Sam! Fine! But what's so special about this case! We were suppose to be taking it easy! You know throw back a couple cold ones and laugh! But damn it sam! You have us running case after case after case!" I roared back at him.

"Well this ones different Dean!" He shouted at me.

"How so? How is it so different!" I yelled back at him.

He was silenced.

"It.. It was Jessica's niece. The one that committed suicide. Her name was Bell-Anna but we just called her bell. I.. I spent Christmas with Jessica's family once. She was so innocent dean. She was ten when Jess died. It broke her heart. Completely and utterly changed her. Forever. She went Rouge. Turning herself from the little fairy princess. To a dark goth girl. Her personality completely changed. She! Completely changed. Jess ment a lot to that little girl... And now she killed herself. an i want to find out what happened." He trailed off.

"And you didn't tell me this again why?"I asked.

" Because you'd give me the its time to move on speech." He smirked.

"Well that definitely sounds like me." I laughed making Sam chuckle.

Perfect I though. Sam may be almost 7 feet tall. But he is still my little brother. And making him laugh in the worst of times. Is still my job. But I still have to ask questions he needs to prepare himself.

"But what if it wasn't a monster Sam? Than what?" I asked quietly

He shrugged. Turning away from me looking out the window.

"Than I guess Im paying for the next strip club." He smiled a little

"Bitch" I said smirking

"Jerk" he laughed smiling at me.

Good I though he laughed.

"Watch out burgess here we come!" I roared turning the radio up.

"Oh I'm back in the saddle again!" Steven Tyler roared over the radio.

Smirking I gunned the car going from 40 to 80 in a 2 seconds.

"I'm back!" I sang with him.

"Yea! I'm back"

Jacks POV

I flew to the North Pole. North sent out the lights. Nothing could of happened already could it? It's only been a year from when we sent that bastard down his hole.

I landed out on the icy snowy balcony.

"Here goes nothing."

I opened the interact wood patterned doors carved by the carpenter Yeti's. I smiled slyly at the elves who were swimming in the sink. One elf was in a pot that was boiling over a stove like a hot tub. I made my way to the globe. The dots kept flickering on, off on, off.

"What's going on?" I asked them turning around staring at them intently but they just ignored me.

I rolled my eyes. Sandy herd me of corse. He always listened to me especially after he came back and learned about how I took on the fearlings and the nightmares. Sandy was my best friend. Actually almost only friend everyone's been so busy with make up work from our battle nobody but sandy talks to me. Him and I bonded over the little span of months with him being to only one that goes out of the way to talk to me he treats me like a younger brother. Always concerned about my well being and lately he soothes me too sleep when I get nightmares. Which doesn't surprise anyone. Today is the day we lost him. Sandy... We... I... Lost him. The guardians mainly tooth, Santa, bunny. They call it PTSD or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Sandy's been trying to pull me through it. I have had many therapy hours with tooth but I really don't think that helps me especially senesce i see her like a sister. Nobody wants to burden there family. I find myself spending a lot of time with a lady in burgess named violet. Her and her sister pearl Owen a family doctor/ therapy office. I love to sit in the women violets office with her clients of corse. I don't think she can see me nor hear me so some times during her sessions with her clients, or even when she is alone I vent to her. I vent to her with my pain and issues and stress just to feel free of the burden of the issues. I read her books on these issues and how they should be addressed. It's helped me a lot actually probably more than therapy with tooth would do.

Sandy taped my shoulder dragging me out of my thoughts.

He formed a snow flake above his head than a question mark. In translation: jack you okay?

Smileing I nodded focusing on the one dot that stayed strong while the rest flickered. It was Jamie.

Speaking of which. I ran and hoped out the window the wind catching me. Leting me to fly faster to Jamie's house to tuck him into bed

Castiel POV

I am Castiel an angel of The Lord I came to warn you Dean and Sam Winchester.

I sighed I haven't seen dean for a long time. I just didn't have a lot of time on my hands to visit my favorite human. He prays to me every day though its funny how bad he gets side tracked. He has trusted me to know and keep so much a secret I wonder why. Does he know I actually hear him and listen to him? Hmmm I wonder...

Well as the young humans say it. What ev's . I do not understand the reference but it is used often with younger humans.

Maybe the pizza man would know? ( lol sorry I had to put it in there XD )

Authors note: Fizz Bitch is the first follower but you could be the first the review! Favorite follow but most of all REVEIW!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys so much for the reviews, follows, favorites everything! Thank you!

FizzBitch: that's the goal and I'm glad you like the story so much! I want to hit it home right in the heart guts!

Moongirl1155: thankyou so much for your amazing review. The last POV is an angel named Castiel he is so funny and amazing you have to look him up! Castiel, Sam and Dean are my favorite characters.

Canada'sLove: I'm sorry for taking so long but here is my update!

The-Unnamed-Artist: I agree jack needs to save the day!

I'm really sorry I know more of you reviewed and if I forgot your name than let me know! Thank you!

This is dedicated to Canada'sLove for following, favoriting, reviewing and encouraging me to get off my lazy ass and update!

Thanks FizzBitch for being my first reviewer!

Thanks Moongirl1155 for being my second reviewer!

Thanks Canada'sLove for being my third reviewer! :)

Thanks The-Unnamed-Artist for being my fourth and 5th reviewer!

Thanks to everyone who has read favorited and followed the story along with reviewed I know I might not of mentioned you and I'm sorry!

Now!

On with the story!

Dean: "It's about time!"

Sam: "Shut up dean! She has been working really hard!"

Castiel: " I agree with Sam that comment was very rude."

Me: "thanks guys!"

Castiel and Sam: "your welcome!"

Dean: "fine!"

Me: YOU WANT TO GO DEAN BEAN! *pulls out blackish purple angel blade*

Castiel: *looks at me stone faced* W-where did you get that?

Sam's POV

*Flash back*

"Come on Sam I know you don't go anywhere for Christmas! Come on! My family is DIEING to meet you!" Jess smiled up at me.

"Alight! Alright! ill come!" I laughed kissed her for head. She giggled wrapping her arms around my waist and leaning her head into my chest.

"thank you" she whispered her head resting on my shoulder.

* Christmas Day * ( still in flash back )

I wore my best white button down shirt black tie and black pants. I was so jittery meeting her family for the first time. What would they think of me? Would Jesses dad approve?

"Sam.. You look like your going to be sick." She giggled taking off my tie replacing it with a red, white, and green striped tie. And reaching up even in her high heals I had to duck a little bit for her as she placed a pair of rein deer antlers on my head.

There, that's perfect for my Sam-moose she giggled as she placed a Santa hat on her head.

We got into the car all dressed us even the car had antlers and a big read nose on it. I smiled as she gave me directions to there house.

It wasn't a quiet evening. The women talked, the children played, the men drank scotch and smoked cigars. My favorite part though was when we all gatherd around the tree. The children singing Christmas songs but changed up the words to make them silly. And they were allowed to open some of there presents!

Little bell was all dressed up in pink she was ten years old. She's not that little I guess but it never mattered to her. She was all dressed up in a pink dress with a pink bow in her hair. She would sit on Jess's lap and Jess would do her hair and whisper gossip about a boy named Ethan in her class that she had a crush on. It was so cute...

*Flash back over*

I sighed staring out the window. The last time I saw bell was at jesses funeral... She was crying so hard I don't know what happened. She just let the darkness rule her life. Many people live like that. I don't know how they could but it wasn't right . Darkness is death. I partly blame her parents. They were so mean and STUPID. They didn't care. They never helped her once. That's why I think Jess was so important to her.

I mean more than once Bell stayed over with us. It's sad to know that a little girl who you played tea party's with and a girl who could be instantly cheered up with a Disney movie. No matter how upset she got beauty and the beast would cheer her up. ( partly cause she look and acted like bell and that was her nick name ) I sighed loudly and more dramatic than I intended.

" what's the matter Sammy?" Dean asked taking his eyes off the road for a few seconds to look at me. I quickly averted my eyes

"I'm fine dean..."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. IM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO DAMN LONG!

This dedication for this chapter is for may cousin jaskson at 9 years old fighting leukemia.. Love you Jackson. I'm sorry it's been so long and thank you so much for still loving this story. I hope you like this chapter it's been a while so I'm a little Rusty with writing. I'm so sorry if it sucks I promise to try harder

Now on with the story!

Jacks POV:

I flew threw Jamie's window landing with a light jump on his bed. Jamie was 17 now and he was doing 17 year old things. I walked through the window at WAY TO MANY inappropriate times with him and his girlfriend Pippa. She can see me too so I agreed I wouldn't say anything to there mom's but I made him promise he wouldn't get her pregnant and that he need to wear protection.

Today was thankfully not one of those nights.

"Hey jack!" Jamie greeted me with a huge smile on his face. He still smiled like he did back then. I half smiled at him. Instantly feeling better, Jamie always made me feel better i think of him like a little brother. I sat balanced on my staff.

"how was school today Jamie." I asked smiling brightly I watched a Jamie stiffened.

"I got detention again." He muttered I laughed at his guilty expression and smirked.

"Why this time Jamie." I chuckled out

"Mrs. Kelly may have tried to tell Pippa the Guardians weren't real and I may have stood up and threw a snow ball at her from the open window..." He trailed off smiling slightly. I laughed so hard I fell of my staff. Jamie's laugh joining mine.

We still were rolling on the floor laughing when some dick head rang the door bell.

Jamie scrunched his nose obviously as confused as I am. He and I raced down the stairs slowly opening the door to find two guys maybe 30 and 25 one short as sandy and the other taller than a giraffe.

"Can I help you?" Jamie asked politely but still not letting them in.

"Yeah we're FBI" they flipped there fake badges "we are looking on some information on Bell-Anna."

I shook my head no to Jamie as in don't talk to them don't let them in. He gave a fake smile and told them that he didn't know the girl which was true he didn't she was in middle school he was a senior.

The FBI agents tried to come in but Jamie being the 6.4 all muscle popular quarter back on a full ride scholarship. I don't think they wanted to mess with him.

I sighed exactly knowing who they were, They are hunters. And they don't take fairly well to the guardians. The only thing they know us how to kill. The autumn spirit died 50 years ago from 7 hunters and man in the moon was not happy and neither was I. The only thing they are good for is killing pitches creations that started breeding other wise there useless.

I sighed might as well warn the guardians..

Deans POV

There was a chill in that house. It wasn't warm like Normal houses in the area around Christmas time. I knew something was in there but that stupid kid won't let us in. Why was it so cold?There is no spiritual deaths accept a boy who fell threw the ice at 16 saving his sister his name was Jack Overland Frost. But he died over 300 years ago and there was no deaths due to this spirit accept his sister. Who does kinda resemble Anna-Bell. Brown hair with Brown eyes just like her. Go figure. We need to find were this jack overland guy fell threw the ice and which pod he fell threw. If we find the body maybe we can burn it. I groaned as I waited in Baby for Sam to come back with the shitty motel keys.

"Hello dean" I hear a deep voice from the back seat. On instinct I grabbed the demon knife and pointed it at the intruder who was just Castiel.

"DAMN IT CAS!" I growled

"I have come to warn you dean. You need to leave burgess, this isn't your fight."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THIS ISN'T OUR FIGHT! THERE IS A GHOST KILLING GIRLS!" I growled cranky from driving as I rubbed my throbbing temple

"He isn't a ghost he is a guardian of children and this is his war and his friends. Now if you don't leave I will be stuck 'baby sitting' you" he growled out. Putting is quoting fingers down

."I'm not leaving this area." I growled back

"Than let it be done Dean Winchester. I am staying here"

Pitches POV

Perfect perfect perfect the hunters are here.. If I work hard enough I could frame all of the guardians for these lollipop eating stink bags suicides. My plan might work better than imagined not only use the fear complex but kill them at the same time. But if that doesn't work fast enough the hunters will kill them for me. This is the perfect plan to eliminate them from the universe! I laughed manically with I paced in thought. One of the fearlings polled on my cloak as it pointed at the little screen I set up for a video fee to watch my plan in action... I was a familiar angel sitting with the hunters.. My eyes widened... "Manny... I growled".

( A/N because castiel is gods son he controls the moon.. That's why his eyes are so blue and his hair is so dark.. The moon, the ocean, the black night sky, the stars.. I hope it makes sense.. )


	5. Im so sorry!

Thank you all of you so so much and i know I've lost some of you. I've been in a downward spiral and I also couldn't get into my account. I'm not going to make excuses for what i did and I'm so so very sorry. I hope you can all forgive me. I promise I will update very very soon. I'm so so sorry.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Castiel's POV:

I sat on the side of Dean's motel bed. I always watched over him while he slept. His nightmares were so terrible, worse than Sam's even. I thought back to the first time I met the Winchesters. They were so young hearted, but now their worn faces showed their troubles. I looked over as Dean sat up and looked at me.

"Cas, babe, come to bed." Dean mumbled before he flopped back down, still deep in his slumber. I complied, stripping off my trench coat and taking my shoes off before climbing into the sheets next to Dean. I did not need to sleep so I typically pass the time by going deep into my memory cortex. I thought about the time of when my father made the moon for me…

* * *

**I was born on the fifth day. My father had already created my brothers and the planets of the galaxy. As a fledgling, one always dreamt about getting their own planet. It was a place where angels could reside and visit. I was barely old enough to stand yet, but my mind was fully developed and I had already learned the rules and the names of Prophets on a planet called Earth. Father said we could not choose Earth because his creations already existed on the strange colored planet. It looked blue but with muddy brown and green. I frowned and sighed. I ran around the gardens trying to find the center. Tripping over my chubby legs. I passed multiple creatures before finally reaching the golden pavilion in the center. **

"Daddy!" I squeaked running into his outstretched arms. I giggled as he picked me up and let me sit on his shoulders.

"How was school today, Castiel?" he grumbled as he strode through the garden, his voice rumbling with wisdom and authority.

"It was great, Daddy! I almost flew, but I ran into Luci, but he caught me, so I'm okay!" I rambled on as we walked. I loved talking to Daddy. He would always listen, and he never made fun of me when I drew him pictures like Mikey and Luci did.

"Daddy, I have a question," I finally asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. I looked up at the sea of black and white dots. They sparkled like golden feathers on Gabe's wings.

"Yes, Castiel?" he questioned, shifting me so he was holding me in his arms.

"When I get a planet like Luci, Mikey, and Gabe?" I questioned, squinting my eyes and cocking my head to the side. I could feel my father's chest vibrate as he laughed.

"Did you memorize to prophets?" He smiled as I nodded vigorously "Did you get a 100 on your enochian spelling E?" I could feel my face burn with excitement.

"Yes!" I shouted, bouncing up and down with excitement. He smiled widely and zapped us to his workshop.

"Then you get a planet!" He placed me on shoulders once more. He raced around gathering up all the materials he needed and started mixing them together. "A pinch of ore, a pinch of cheese..."

"Daddy, why cheese?" I asked bluntly.

"Because I know how much you love cheese." He smiled and added all of the other ingredients.

"Alright Castiel, it's almost done. All you have to do now is spit in it," he said nonchalantly. I grimaced at the thought.

"Okay Daddy but don't tell gabey okay?" I whispered in his ear. Leaning over and spit in the little bowl as all the ingredients disappeared. "Woah Daddy where did they go!" I yelled scared clinging to his neck tightly.

"They're revolving around Earth now buddy" He smiled and started walking back to the pavilion.

"But Earth is your most prized possession, Daddy! Why is my planet orbiting it?" I asked, tilting my head to the side and squinting, almost falling off his shoulders. He smiled lightly.

"No Castiel, _you_ are my most prized possession along with your brothers." I giggled and played with Daddy the whole day, but I was oblivious to the dark shadow watching from behind the trees.

"Kozy, what are you doing hiding?" I asked my older brother as he dropped from a tree.

"Nothing, Cassie-Bee," Kozmotis steamed silently,"Nothing at all."


End file.
